A digital image is generally a representation of a real image (e.g., a photograph) in a format which may be processed by a computer system. A digital image generally comprises a plurality of picture elements (e.g., pixels) arranged in a two-dimensional array. Each pixel may have a color and/or a color value associated with the pixel. Information associated with the location and color of each pixel may be stored and/or used by a computer system to display the digital image.
Image analysis systems are designed to extract information from an image and determine properties of the image from the extracted information. A common task for image analysis is to identify and classify objects in images. Object detection is the task of ascertaining that a set of pixels in an image is associated with a particular object. Object recognition is the task of identifying what the object is (e.g., a car, a tree, etc.). For example, object recognition techniques may be used to identify that an image includes a car and a road, or that an image contains a tree and a person. There are multiple techniques for performing object detection and object recognition. However, current object detection and object recognition techniques still fail to accurately recognize objects or misclassify objects in many instances.